


Expanding the Pack

by BBCGirl657



Series: Derek and Mia [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia and Derek expand their pack in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> A new addition arrives.

Mia woke up and clutched her stomach. She whimpered, which woke Derek up. 

“What is it Mia?” Derek asked his mate. 

“I need you take me to the hospital. Call the pack”, she told him. 

“Do you need help?” Derek asked. 

“No. Just go start the car”, Mia said. She got up and managed to dress herself. 

Derek was waiting to help her down the stairs. 

“Did you call the pack?” she asked him. 

“Scott and Isaac are coming together and Ethan and Aiden are coming with Stiles”, he told her. 

“Good”, she said. 

 

As they drove to the hospital, Mia was surprisingly calm. 

Scott’s mother was waiting for them when they got there. 

“Ready?” Melissa asked. 

“Well this pup is coming whether we want it to or not”, Mia told her. 

“Glad to see you’re thinking positive”, Melissa said. 

“Well one of us has to be”, Mia said looking at Derek. 

Melissa wheeled her up to the maternity ward and got her settled in. “I would prepare yourselves. It could take a while since it’s your first”, Melissa said and left the couple alone. 

“Are you ready?” Mia asked Derek. 

“As I’ll ever be”, Derek told her. 

Mia smiled and kissed the back of her mate’s hand. 

A knock came at the door and Scott and Isaac entered. 

They both carried presents for the baby and balloons. 

Isaac walked over and took her other hand. “How are you?” he asked. 

“Fine”, she said and gasped, “Where are the others?” 

“Waiting outside”, Scott said, “Stiles looked like he was going to pass out”. 

“What about Clara?” Mia asked. 

“At home sleeping. She said she’ll be here in the morning”, Isaac told her. 

 

Within a few minutes, her contractions got worse. 

Derek and Isaac tried to take some of the pain away from her, but it only helped so much. 

As the pain got worse, her body started to shift. 

Her claws grew and dug into the hospital bed. 

Isaac helped keep her forehead cool, while Derek tried to take more of the pain away. 

“How are you doing sweetheart?” Melissa asked her. 

“Like someone injected wolfsbane into my veins”, she growled. 

“Just a few more hours honey and you’ll be ready”, Melissa told her and left. 

 

4 hours later, Liam Isaac Hale was born. 

Isaac was the first to hold him and it warmed everyone’s heart. 

“Isaac, there’s something we’ve been meaning to tell you”, Derek told him; “We’d like you to move in with us”. 

Isaac’s eyes filled with tears as he hugged his former alpha. 

Mia and Derek were expanding their pack in more ways than one.


End file.
